1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus and method for storing an electronic component, a method for packaging electronic components and a method for mounting an electronic component and, more particularly, to a tape carrier package.
This is a counterpart of and claims priority to Japanese patent application Serial Number 152602/2002, filed on May 27, 2002, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional apparatus for storing an electronic component, in particular to be able to be winded onto a reel, is called an embossed carrier type tape. The conventional embossed carrier tape comprises an embossed carrier tape having a plurality of pockets in series, and wherein each pocket stores the electronic component, and a cover tape covering the first tape. The conventional embossed carrier type tape is winded onto the reel, and is carried to somewhere as it is. When the electronic components are mounted on a substrate, firstly the cover tape is peeled away from the embossed carrier tape, secondly the stored electronic components are extracted from the pockets of the embossed carrier tape, and finally the extracted electronic components are mounted on the substrate.
However, the electronic components which are stored in the conventional embossed carrier type tape freely move in the pockets due to shock or vibration during carrying. Therefore, terminals of the electronic components which are stored in the conventional embossed carrier type taping may be bent.